


Roland's New Suit

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Politician's Husband
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Clothing Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Aiden and Roland are attending a fundraiser banquet in London. Roland has new suit made for the occasion. Aiden really likes it. Unfortunately, so do some people at the banquet
Relationships: Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes





	Roland's New Suit

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this is a little long, but I couldn't help it.

Aiden stood before the full-length mirror in the downstairs hallway, buttoning his cufflinks. Tonight he and Roland were going to a fundraiser banquet in London. Aiden couldn't remember what the charity was or who was even running the bloody thing. All he knew was that this was the first public event he'd be attending with Roland. In anticipation for the evening, Aiden had taken special care with his appearance. He wore a crisp suit of dark green, black dress shoes, a pristine white shirt, and a red silk tie. He had no idea what Roland planned to wear, but he'd given his lover the business card for a tailor in London the week before the event.  
When Roland came home later the next day, holding a garment bag, he'd playfully refused Aiden's request to see what was inside it.  
"You'll find out in due time, Pretty Boy," he had teased, kissing Aiden's pouting lips before storing the mystery garment in the closet.  
Now, Aiden could feel excitement buzzing through him at the thought of finally seeing what had been in the bag. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 8:45, and the banquet started at nine.  
"Roland, love, are you ready?" He called up the stairs.  
"I'll be down in a minute," Roland called back.  
Aiden rolled his eyes, a smile on his lips as he stood by the front door, scrolling through his phone to wait.  
"Ready to go, my dear?" Roland asked, coming down the stairs.  
Aiden looked up, putting his phone in his pocket, and went slack-jawed at his lover's appearance.  
Roland stood at the foot of the staircase, a smirk on his lips. He wore a rich black suit, the fabric immaculate, with polished black loafers. Under the suit jacket he wore a white shirt, a blood-red vest, and a slender silk necktie, black with thin crimson stripes. His blue eyes, curly hair, and neatly trimmed beard made him look like some kind of rogue charmer from a romance novel.  
"See something you like?" Roland asked, sauntering up to Aiden and placing a hand on his chest, blue eyes looking into deep brown.  
"You look....very handsome, Roland," Aiden said, licking his lips.  
Roland smiled. "It's all thanks to you, my dear. That tailor you sent me to certainly knows what he's doing."  
"Indeed he does," Aiden agreed rather absently, eyes running up and down Roland's body.  
Roland chuckled and grabbed Aiden's keys from the little hook on the wall. He pressed them into Aiden's hand, jolting him back to Earth.  
"Shall we go, Aiden?" He asked, opening the door. "We'd best not be late."  
"Yeah, alright," Aiden said, a flush of pink in his cheeks.  
They left the house and got onto Aiden's car. Roland settled into the passenger seat, and it took all of Aiden's willpower to look at the road and not at him as they drove to London. 

They arrived at the banquet hall, a posh, two-story building in central London, a little before nine o' clock. Cars of all kinds lined the street and filled the parking lot, but Aiden was luckily able to park close to the building. Arm in arm, the two of them walked through the large glass doors into a large dining area with an adjacent ballroom. Tables with lit candles and flower arrangements took up some space, while a stage with a live band stood near the far wall under a banner too far away to read clearly. "Quite the turn-out," Roland said, looking around.  
"Yeah, it is," Aiden agreed. He smiled at Roland. He looked so beautiful. Roland caught him staring and grinned.  
"What shall we do first?" He asked. "Mingle? Get a drink?"  
"Would you care to dance?" Aiden asked, gesturing to the dance floor, crowded with men in posh suits and women with gorgeous dresses, holding each other while the band played.  
"I can't really dance," Roland admitted. "Not very well, anyway."  
Aiden smiled and pulled him toward the dance floor.  
"Just follow my lead," he told him.  
He placed one of Roland's hands on his waist and the other on his shoulder, holding his other hand in his. He lead Roland confidently and carefully, looking in his eyes with a gentle smile on his lips, his brown eyes warm. Roland felt his nerves settle.  
They danced for a few songs until Roland needed a drink. Aiden claimed a table while he went to the bar and had the bartender make them some martinis. While he stood at the bar, a women approached him. She wore a red dress, high heels, and bright lipstick. Her short dark hair hung above her eyes.  
"Never seen you here before," she told Roland. Her accent was different than Aiden's, broader.  
"I'm someone's date " he answered. "I'm Roland Blum, from America."  
"Nice to meet you," she said. "I'm Cheryl, from Whitechapel. Who's your date?"  
"Aiden Hoynes," Roland supplied.  
The bartender appeared, martinis in hand. He handed them to Roland with a nod. Roland took the drinks and nodded to Cheryl. "Be seeing you, Cheryl."  
"Indeed you will," she said, a teasing lilt to her voice.  
Roland returned to Aiden, who had been watching the exchange.  
"Who was that?" He asked as Roland handed him his drink.  
"Cheryl from Whitechapel," Roland answered, sitting next to him.  
Aiden hummed and sipped his drink. Roland did the same. Just then, they were interrupted by Cheryl coming to the table with a man with slick hair, wearing a tux.  
"This is them, Leo, dear," Cheryl said. "Roland Blum and Aiden Hoynes."  
"Nice to meet you, gents," Leo said. "Name's Leo Foster. This is my girlfriend Cheryl."  
"Pleasure," Aiden said.  
"Charmed," Roland said, not missing the way Cheryl was staring at him with hunger in her eyes.  
The couple sat down at their table. Aiden tensed and moved his chair closer to Roland's. He had a strange expression on his face. They engaged the couple in small talk, and when the food came Cheryl stared directly at Roland while she wrapped her painted lips around her fork.  
Aiden let out a low growl. He nodded along with whatever Leo was saying as his hand appeared on Roland's thigh, creeping its way upward to his crotch.  
"What do think of that, Roland?' Leo asked, jolting him back to the present.  
"Think of what?" Roland asked, tensing as Aiden cupped his crotch, rubbing him through his slacks.  
"This benefit," Leo said. "Quite the hit, eh?"  
"Yeah, sure," Roland said.  
He was half hard, Aiden having now slipped his hand into his pants, stroking him through the underwear. Roland's knuckles were white from gripping his spoon so tight, and his skin felt flushed and tight. He no longer was paying attention to either Leo or Cheryl, as Aiden pushed his way into his underwear and rubbed the leaking head of his cock.  
He leaned close to whisper in Roland's ear, "I can feel how hard you are. Do you want to come?"  
"Yes," Roland whispered, voice barely audible.  
He held back a whimper as Aiden pulled his hand away, licking his thumb sensually.  
"Zip yourself up and meet me in the bathroom," he whispered before getting up to leave.  
Hands shaking, Roland zipped up his slacks and waited a minute before he found an opportunity to leave the table and almost bolted to the restroom. He entered and noticed all the stalls were open but one large one. Roland locked the bathroom door and approached the closed stall.  
As soon as he approached, it flew open and Aiden grabbed him by the tie and pulled him inside, closing and locking it again. He pushed Roland into the wall, kissing him fiercely.  
"What's gotten into you, Pretty Boy?" Roland asked, moaning as Aiden kissed and sucked on his neck.  
"Seeing you in that suit and watching that woman make eyes at you," Aiden growled, nipping the skin above Roland's collar.  
"Are you jealous?" Roland asked as Aiden bit down on some skin and sucked, making sure a mark appeared.  
"Yes," Aiden growled, kissing Roland harshly before undoing the fastenings of his slacks and lowering them and his underwear to his knees. "You belong to me, Roland Blum."  
Aiden got down on his knees, rubbing the throbbing erection before him and licking at the head.  
"Pretty Boy," Roland gasped, looking down. "Please."  
Aiden smirked. "Please what?"  
"Suck my cock," Roland pleaded, voice desperate.  
Aiden obeyed and swallowed down Roland's erection, licking the head, pressing into the slit, wrapping his tongue around the shaft. Roland tangled a hand in Aiden's neat hair, throwing his head back, moaning. He'd never seen Aiden so jealous and possessive before. It turned him on immensely.  
Aiden bobbed his head, moaning. He looked up at Roland, who looked down. The sight of Aiden on his knees, dressed impeccably, sucking him off in a public bathroom, was too much. Roland tightened his grip on his lover's hair and came with a loud cry of his name.  
Aiden maintained eye contact as he swallowed Roland's warm seed. He leaned back and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Roland looked debauched, trousers open, flaccid cock hanging out, face flushed.  
"Enjoy that, did you?" Aiden asked, standing up.  
"You've no idea," Roland said.  
He tucked himself back into his pants, zipping them up. Aiden sauntered closer and kissed him. Roland moaned as he tasted himself on Aiden's tongue. His hand wandered to Aiden's crotch and felt the bulge there. He rubbed it, and his lover moaned. Roland opened Aiden's slacks, slipped his hand into the underwear underneath, and began stroking him as he kissed. The kisses became more desperate as Roland increased his strokes until Aiden came, coating his hand in warm come.  
"That's a good boy," Roland murmured.  
He withdrew his hand, covered in release. Aiden grabbed his hand and brought it to his mouth, sucking his own come off Roland's fingers while looking him in the eye.  
"You sexy thing," Roland growled. "Shall we head home now?"  
"Absolutely," Aiden said. "I've already donated anyway."  
The two men exited the stall and unlocked the bathroom door, and found Leo and Cheryl on the other side.  
"Evening," Roland said, very aware of how he and Aiden looked, lips swollen, suits rumpled, Aiden's hair disheveled, a mark showing on Roland's neck.  
"Evening," Leo said, looking perplexed while Cheryl looked shocked.  
"We must be going now," Aiden told them. "Lovely meeting you two."  
They turned and walled toward the exit, arm in arm, smirking in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
